


THE KNIGHT

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Multichapter, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1




	2. THREE YEARS AGO

**Three years ago…..**

It was a silly thing. It just caught Gwen’s eye in the shop and on impulse she bought it. It wasn’t even expensive. She felt silly when she took it out of the bag at home. A child’s toy really, it was a knight on his horse in full medieval armor. She sat it on the night table in her bedroom.

It wasn’t that Gwen believed that there were still Knights in Shining Armor. It was the concept of a childhood story. As women, we are programmed to wait for our Prince because we are told that ‘someday’ he will come. The same holds true for that Knight in Shining Armor, he was supposed to be one his way too. That’s what they told us anyway. But is it really true? Gwen was starting to believe it wasn’t.

She unpacked the bags of groceries into the refrigerator and went to get ready. There was a party to go to tonight.

Her brother Elyan and his army buddies were throwing a party for Merlin. He had been their medic overseas and now he had just finished his training as a doctor and passed his exam for his license. Elyan said everyone would be there even their unit commander, Arthur Pendragon. Gwen had never met Arthur before. He had not attended any of the other parties that she had attended.

Gwen dressed simply in a soft peach summer dress and a light rap. Elyan would pick her up in less than ten minutes. She looked at her unruly curls and sighed. There was nothing that could be done to them now. She gave them a toss and heard a knock on the door.

Gwen opened the door to see her brother in his army uniform. “What are you wearing that for?” You’ve been out for two years now.

“The Lieutenant said to wear them. It’s a way to honor Merlin’s service.” Elyan looked at his sister. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, I’m ready. Shall we go?” Gwen grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door. “I’m driving”

The party was being held in the private room of a local pub. When Elyan and Gwen arrived they were greeted by Gwaine, Leon and Percival.

“They aren’t here yet.” Gwaine informed them. “Want ale?”

“Sure,” Elyan answered.

Gwen shook her head. She was probably going to have to drive them all home. The whole lot of them didn’t know when to stop drinking once they started.

“Get you a soda, Gwen?” Gwaine smiled.

“Yes, that would be good.” Gwen smiled back as he went off to get the ale and soda.

Lance walked through the door with a drink in his hand as Gwaine left and smiled at everyone. He and Gwen had dated but it had ended very badly. He looked slightly embarrassed when he saw Gwen. He nodded a hello to her.

Gwen nodded back then pulled Elyan aside. “You didn’t tell me he would be here.”

“He’s here for Merlin just like we are. I doubt he will make a scene tonight. Will you?” Elyan looked at her seriously.

“No I won’t,” Gwen promised. “I have nothing more to say to him.”

“Good,” Elyan smiled. “Because I don’t want to have to punch him again, I think once for cheating on you is enough.”

“Hey Elyan want to play a game of darts with me?” Gwaine said as he handed them their drinks.

“Yeah, I’ll be happy to beat you Gwaine.” Elyan said as they walked over to the dartboard.

Gwen walked over to Percival. “Where is Mary?”

“She had to work. She’s been working doubles so we can get a new place. I have too, but I wanted to be here to toast Merlin.”

“Are you renting or buying?” Gwen smiled up at him.

“Buying. We want to start a family but we can’t do it in that small one bedroom flat. We almost have all of it now we just need a little more to start looking.” Percival said as he looked around. “I can’t believe I’m the only one married. For a while we thought that you and Lance … but I guess not anymore.”

“No not anymore,” Gwen sighed. “Where is Merlin? I can’t believe he’s late for his own party.”

“The Lieutenant is picking him up. They’re probably stuck in traffic.” Percival smiled as Elyan hit the bull’s eye and Gwaine groaned in displeasure. Leon laughed and nearly fell off the chair. “Gwaine should know better. Your brother never loses.”

Gwen chuckled. “That’s true.”

Merlin came in with another man behind him. Everyone turned and applauded the new doctor. Merlin smiled and turned bright red in embarrassment.

Gwen’s eyes drifted to the tall blonde man behind Merlin. She looked him over and thought to herself, now there is a Knight. His eyes met hers and she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. That was strange, she thought.

Arthur Pendragon looked at the pretty girl standing there and smiled. He was just released from the service and its limitations on his personal life. He had to meet this vision of beauty. He walked around Merlin to cross the room.

Gwen smiled at him as he approached. He held out his hand to her. “Hello I’m Arthur Pendragon.”

“Hello I’m Gwen. I’m Elyan’s sister.” She took his hand and shook it.

“I remember, he spoke of you often.” Arthur smiled at her.

“Probably to say that I was annoying,” she laughed.

“No, he said you were a nursing student.” Arthur corrected her.

“I’m a nurse now.” She realized she was still holding his hand. She really didn’t want to let go but she did and suddenly wished she hadn’t.

Merlin came over and hugged her. “Thanks Gwen, I’m glad you came.” He glanced over at Lance then back to her.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Dr. Emrys.” Gwen smiled. “Do you know where you’ll be working yet?”

“Yes and I think you’ll be pleased. I’ll be working at the same hospital as you.”

“Oh that’s brilliant! We can have lunch sometime.”

“Yes we will, I promise,” Merlin nodded.

“Hey Merlin, want to play?” Gwaine called over.

“I think Elyan is beating him badly.” Gwen chuckled.

“Elyan beats everyone at darts,” Arthur said.

“Yes he does,” Gwen agreed. “You think they would all know better by now to challenge him.”

Arthur snorted in amusement. “You would think, wouldn’t you?”

The waitress came in with platters of food and more ale. They abandoned the darts to sit at the tables and eat and drink more. Arthur maneuvered his way to sit next to Gwen.

Elyan glanced up from his drink and saw Arthur talking to his sister and frowned. Merlin was sitting next to him and noticed it too.

“Don’t worry Elyan; I don’t think Arthur would do anything knowing that she is your sister.” Merlin whispered behind his drink.

“Didn’t stop Lance, did it?” Elyan scowled.

“Well I guess it didn’t.” Merlin took a sip. “You want me to talk to him.”

“No, Gwen is an adult and I can’t run her life. She’d kill me if I tried.” Elyan sighed.

“Smart move, she is a nurse and can kill you without it even showing up in the post mortem.” Merlin grinned at his friend.

“That’s not funny, Merlin.” Elyan closed his eyes and sighed. He was slightly annoyed at what he saw

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized.

Gwen looked up to see Elyan looking annoyed. “I don’t think my brother approves of me talking to you.”

Arthur frowned. “I don’t understand why.”

“Well, after what happened with me and Lance. He really doesn’t want me to show any interest in his friends.”

“I’m sorry, what happened with you and Du Lac?” Arthur was a little confused. He hadn’t heard of anything going on.

“We were dating and I found out he was seeing another girl behind my back. Elyan punched him in the face. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard.”

“No I hadn’t,” Arthur shook his head. “That is why Elyan is staring daggers at us now then.”

“Yes,” Gwen blushed.

“I promise my intentions will remain honorable,” Arthur grinned.

“I have no doubt.” Gwen smiled back. “Why is this the first time I’ve met you?”

“I took an extra tour. It wasn’t the smartest idea I ever had but it’s over now. I was released just last week.” Arthur told her.

“What will you do now?”

“Consulting. I’ll be doing security consulting mostly for corporate operations. I’m not stupid enough to go back there.” Arthur looked at his drink and reached for the pitcher to refill it.

“Elyan said it was difficult there. I can understand why you don’t want to go back.”

Arthur nodded and took a drink out of his now full glass. “Do you need another?” He looked at her nearly empty soda.

“Uh yes,” Gwen nodded.

“I’ll get it. What is it?” Arthur took her glass and stood.

“It’s soda. I usually have to drive them all home.” Gwen looked up at him.

Arthur laughed and went to the bar to refill her drink. He returned in a few minutes with a fresh glass and another plate of sandwiches. He handed her the drink and sat the plate on the table between them.

“Elyan always said you were the responsible type. These men are lucky to have you looking out for them.” Arthur smiled as he sat down.

“He said that,” Gwen looked amused. “He’s usually the ring leader of it all.”

“Always was,” Arthur agreed. “Well along with Gwaine of course.”

Elyan looked over at his sister and frowned again. Just then he caught sight of Lance leaving with a very upset look on his face. “Well at least some good came of this.”

Merlin looked at Elyan. “You mean Lance getting upset?”

Elyan nodded. He drained his glass and reached for the pitcher to refill it.

A woman appeared in the doorway of the private room. She folded her arms and started to tap her foot.

“Katie my love.” Leon looked up and tried to get up but nearly fell over.

Katie rolled her eyes and went over to help him stand and took him home.

“That was Leon’s fiancé. Katie has patience that I don’t think I would.” Gwen laughed.

As if on cue the Gwaine and Percival stood up and nearly fell over. They giggled like fools.

“Gwweennie, could you take us home, please.” Gwaine gave her a tipsy grin.

“Sure,” Gwen stood. “Excuse me Arthur responsibility calls.”

“Why don’t I give you a hand?” Arthur stood and helped a nearly falling over Gwaine to the door. Percival wobbled along behind them.

“Thanks. Gwen smiled in appreciation. She called out to Elyan. “I’ll be right back.”

Elyan nodded then called back to her. “Gwen, Merlin and I will be ready when you get back.”

“I have no doubt.” Gwen said catching sight of the two empty pitchers on the table between them.

Merlin frowned. “What did that mean?” He reached for one of the empty pictures and looked at it confused. “Oh that’s what she means.”

Elyan looked at Merlin and the empty pitchers on the table. “Well did you like your party?”

“Yeah, it was good to see you all. I suppose I’ll be around more now that my training is over.”

“Good, I’ve missed you.” Elyan patted him on the shoulder.

Gwaine and Percival were placed in the back seat and they were on their way. Arthur looked back at them. “Are they alright?”

“Yes, I’ve seen them worse.” She pulls over to Gwaine’s flat and she and Arthur get him out and take him in. Gwen puts a bin next to him on the sofa and leaves. Arthur follows.

Mary is waiting outside for Percival. “Elyan sent a text saying he was on the way. Percy, look at you! You are not calling off work tomorrow so you better get some sleep. Thanks Gwen, I’ll take it from here.” Mary props up her husband as she hauls him up the stairs to their flat.

Gwen laughs softly as she gets back behind the wheel. “Last time she slapped him.”

Arthur looked back at the couple. “Really?”

Gwen nodded and laughed. “Elyan and Merlin should be almost out by now.” Gwen turned the car around and headed back to the pub.

“I have to get my bags out of Merlin’s car. I hate to ask but could you take me to the hotel after we drop them off?”

“It’s no problem I’d be happy to.” Gwen smiled. She was glad that she got a little more time to talk with him. There was something about him that was intriguing.

They went back to the pub and Gwen was right. Merlin and Elyan had their heads down on the table barely conscious.

“Come along you two.” Gwen helped Elyan to the car and Arthur got Merlin up to follow them.

Arthur took Merlin’s keys and got his bags from the boot of his car. Gwen opened the boot of her car so he could put them in.

They dropped Elyan off first. Gwen put him on the bed with a bin beside him and went to drop off Merlin.

Merlin’s girlfriend, Freya answered the door. It looked like she had been sleeping. “What happened to him?”

“He’s drunk. Where do you want him?” Gwen looked at her.

“Oh, put him on the sofa.” Freya moved so that Arthur could put him where she indicated and they left.

“What is the name of the hotel?” Gwen asked as they were getting in the car.

Arthur told her and they headed there.

Arthur went in to register and then came back out. “They gave my room away, something about a conference. Any ideas?”

“You can stay with me tonight. I have a free sofa you can use.” Gwen smiled.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Arthur smiled at her.

They got back in and headed to Gwen’s flat. When they got there Arthur took his bags out of the boot and followed her in.

Gwen grabbed sheets and pillows for him out of the cupboard and started to make the sofa up.

Arthur came over. “Here let me.” He took the blanket from her and she turned to face him. On impulse she kissed him. He returned the kiss and dropped the blanket.

Gwen and Arthur fell onto the sofa and made love. When it was over they just stared at each other.

“I … I really ….” Gwen just sighed. There was nothing she could say to explain what she did.

“It’s alright. I …” Arthur couldn’t explain it either.

They just kissed and made love again.


	3. Consequences

**Consequences …**   
“Gwen, you can’t keep going like this. You need to tell me who William’s father is.” Elyan slammed his hand down on the kitchen table.

Gwen jumped. “I told you. I can’t tell you until I tell him. I can’t reach him. I have no idea where he is.”

“Cassie said that this is the last time we can help you. She was upset because we had to dip into the money we had saved for our own child.”

“I’ll pay you back. I promise. It’s just that I had to miss shifts because he was ill.” Gwen started to cry. “Tell Cassie I can give her clothes that William has outgrown, if that will help.”

“I’ll tell her.” Elyan sighed and laid £2000 on the table. “This is the second time in six months that I had to loan you money. You need to find his father, now. “

Gwen nodded and changed the subject. “Mary called yesterday. She and Percival are expecting again. They are having a get together at their place this weekend. Are you and Cassie going?”

“Yes, why don’t I come pick you up?” Elyan said. He knew it did no good to lecture her.

“Thanks, she said I should bring William. He and their Charles can play together.” She tried to smile.

“Sounds like fun for him too.” Elyan kissed his sister on the cheek and left.

When he shut the door he called his wife, Cassie. “I told her and she won’t budge on telling me who he is. When I find out I’m going to kill him.” There was a brief pause and then he hung up.

Gwen picked up the money and put it in her bag. She had to ask for help paying the rent again.

She never regretted the decision that she made to keep the sweet little boy asleep in the bedroom. It was a hard one to make. When she found out she was pregnant, Arthur was overseas working at his new security firm and she couldn’t reach him to tell him about the baby. She asked Merlin as often as she dared if he had heard from Arthur. Merlin probably suspects but he will never tell it to anyone.

She walked into the bedroom she shared with her son and sat on the bed to watch him sleep in his crib. “I wonder what your father is going to say when he finds out about you.”

She got ready for bed and laid there watching Arthur’s son sleeping until she drifted off to sleep as well.  
~x~   
“Hey Gwen!” Merlin came to the desk where she was on duty. “Are you going to Percival and Mary’s party this weekend?”

“Yes, they invited William as well. Elyan is picking us up.” Gwen smiled. It would be nice to have a little fun for a change, she thought.

“How is he? Did that bad cold finally clear up?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, he’s fine and back to his mischief.” Gwen laughed.

“Percival told me that Arthur is coming to the party. He just got back from America where he has been working for some clients.” Merlin informed her. “So everyone will be there to celebrate the new baby news. How is Cassie? She should be ready to deliver soon.”

“She has about five more weeks. If I remember correctly they are the worst five of the whole ordeal. William was always kicking me and sitting on my bladder. I don’t think I ever got much sleep.” Gwen tried not to let it show that she was more interested in Arthur attending the party than small talk.

“Do they know what they are having?” Merlin looked at her and then back at the chart in his hand.

“It’s a girl. I think Elyan was a little disappointed but as soon as he sees her that will change.” Men and the need for a son, she thought.

“Yes, that is what usually happens. I wonder if she will look like Elyan or Cassie. William must look like his father. I do see some of you when he’s angry.” Merlin looked at her. He knew William looked like Arthur. It surprised him that no one else noticed.

“Thanks Merlin, for telling me I gave my son my angry face.” Gwen laughed.

Merlin laughed. “Sorry, I’ll see you later then.” Merlin went off to do the rest of his rounds.

Arthur is back in England. She sighed. William will need to be presentable when Arthur sees him. She went back to her work.  
~x~   
Elyan picked them up for the party. Gwen handed Cassie £50. “I have the rest as soon as I can.”

Cassie took the money. “Gwen I know it’s hard doing it all by yourself. We didn’t want to make you feel bad.”

“But you did.” Gwen blinked back tears as she looked at her sister in law. She turned to strap William in the safety seat and got in beside him.

Cassie looked over at Elyan and he just shook his head. They both got in and drove to the party in heavy silence.   
~x~  
Percival and Mary had bought a house in a quiet part of the city. The garden was huge and had plenty of space for little boys to run around.

When they arrived the party had already started. Mary waved them back to the garden. Everyone was there except Arthur. Gwen didn’t ask about where he was. She thought that would be suspicious.

William and Charles started playing right away. They had met on several occasions and had attended each other’s birthday celebrations. Both boys had blonde hair and blue eyes. William had curls and his father’s smile.

Twenty minutes after they arrived, Arthur showed up. He handed Mary a gift and hugged her. Gwen didn’t see him at first but William did. He ran right into Arthur. Arthur caught him and kneeled down to take a look at him. “Is this Charles, Mary?”

“No, that’s William. Charles is over there with Percy.” Mary nodded over to where her husband and son stood talking to Leon and Katie. “He’s Gwen’s boy.”

“Hello William.” Arthur smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back. Arthur had the oddest feeling looking at him.

“Hi”, William said and ran off to play with Charles again.

“Gwen is married then.” Arthur’s heart sank.

“No,” Mary said. “She is raising him on her own. She hasn’t ever said who the boy’s father is. I think she’s afraid Elyan will kill the man.”

“How old is he?” Arthur looked over at Gwen talking to Gwaine.

“He’s two years of age but he’ll be three in a few months.” Mary said watching the boys play. “Charles is about six months younger.”

“I see that you and Percival aren’t the only ones expecting.” Arthur looked from Elyan’s wife Cassie to Leon’s wife Katie.

“Must be something in the water,” Mary laughed. “Excuse me I need to see to food.”

“Sure,” Arthur laughed. He walked over to Gwen. “Hi there.”

“Hello Arthur, I didn’t see you come in.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur leaned over and whispered. “Something you want to tell me, Gwen?”

She looked up at him confused. “What do you mean?” She whispered back.

“Your boy, William, I’m guessing that he’s mine.” He whispered as he looked at her.

“Not here, I want to explain but not here.” Gwen looked around to see if anyone had heard them. “Are you angry?”

“No, just surprised. We need to talk about it. Maybe if I took you home later.” Arthur looked at her.

“We came with Elyan and Cassie but you can come by later tonight. I’ll give you the address.”

“Sure,” Arthur handed her his mobile. “Put you number in here.” She complied. He sent a text to her number. “There you have mine. Send me the address in the reply.” She nodded and took out her mobile and did as he asked.

William came running over and grabbed Gwen’s hand. He looked up at Arthur curiously. “Mummy come see.”

“See what?” Arthur asked him.

“It’s a worm.” William said.

“Oh, I like worms. May I come too?” Arthur asked permission.

William nodded as he pulled on Gwen’s hand.

“I’m coming,” Gwen laughed.

Elyan looked over at his sister and nephew. He noticed that Arthur was interested in the boy. Merlin walked up as he was staring at Arthur picking up a worm and William giggling with glee as Gwen made a disgusted face.

“William seems taken with Arthur. I didn’t think William was that good with strangers.” Merlin said while he watched them as well.

“Usually, he isn’t. It’s strange.” Elyan said.

“Who is that with Gwen and William?” Cassie said as she came up between the two men.

“Arthur Pendragon,” Elyan said. “He was our unit commander.”

Cassie looked at Arthur and William. They were both smiling the same smile. “When was the last time he was around?”

“It was the party for Merlin.” Elyan answered his wife.

“Yeah, when I got my license to practice medicine,” Merlin said.

“How long ago was that?” Cassie asked them.

“About three years,” Elyan said. He looked at his wife and then looked where she was staring. “Merlin, you don’t think…”

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” Merlin said as he looked at the three in question.

Elyan looked over at Merlin. “She told you?”

“No, but I had a feeling when she kept asking if I had heard from Arthur.” Merlin looked at Elyan. “We really shouldn’t jump to conclusions without a paternity test.”

“Right,” Elyan said as he started to walk over to where Arthur and Gwen were.

Arthur looked up as Elyan approached.

“Arthur, can I speak to you,” Elyan looked at Gwen,” in private.”

“Um sure, we can go inside.” Arthur put the worm down and smiled at William and Gwen.

“Elyan, don’t do anything stupid.” Gwen warned.

“We are just going to talk Gwen. I won’t kill him here, not until there is proof.” Elyan glared at his sister.

Elyan and Arthur went inside to the lounge. Elyan took a deep breath and looked at Arthur.

“Is he yours?”

“I think so but Gwen and I haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Did you sleep with my sister?”

“Yes, I did,” Arthur answered truthfully. “But I never knew she was pregnant, I haven’t been back to England in almost three years.”

“If he is yours what are you going to do?”

“Take care of my responsibilities of course.” Arthur looked at him. “William is amazing. I would be proud to be his father.”

“Yes, he is a fine boy. So you would support Gwen and William then, financially?”

“Yes and be involved as much as she will let me. Elyan I came back to England to settle down, find a wife and start a family. My firm is on solid ground now and I have people who can take care of the clients without me being so hands on. To be honest, I’ve thought about you sister a lot over the last three years.”

“Why were you thinking of Gwen?” Elyan looked at him suspiciously.

“Because I have never felt so absolutely connected to anyone like I did with your sister. Maybe it was William I sensed somehow.” Arthur tried to explain.

“You need to get the test done as soon as you can. Gwen has been struggling to keep up financially. If you are his father you need to step in.” Elyan told him.

“I intend to,” Arthur promised.

Gwen walked in. “Good, no one is dead. Can we all get back to the party?”

“Gwen, I want to hear it from you. Is Arthur William’s father?” Elyan looked her strait in the eye.

“Yes, he is.” Gwen finally admitted. “I’m sure that Arthur will want a paternity test to confirm it but I have no doubt it will show that he is William’s father. The only reason I haven’t told him is because I didn’t know how to reach him. You never said anything and Merlin had no information.” Gwen sat down. “What was I to do?”

Arthur sat beside her. “I’m not angry with you. I can see he’s mine but we will have Merlin do the test. I will need proof for my father and well other things.”

Gwen looked confused at him. “What other things?”

“His title for one. He will have to be entered as my official heir at Court.” Arthur looked at Gwen then Elyan. “My father is a Duke.”

“I didn’t know that,” Elyan looked surprised.

“I never use my title outside of Court activities. Father doesn’t like it but it’s my way.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “We will need to change his name and birth certificate if he is mine.”

Gwen nodded. She was too shocked to say anything. Her son was in line to be a Duke.

Mary came into the room. “Something wrong?”

Arthur smiled. “No, just some family business. We will be right out.”

Mary nodded. “Alright, Percy says the steaks are ready. I don’t know what to put on William’s plate, Gwen.”

“Um yes,” Gwen looked at her brother and Arthur and got up. “I need to attend William, so if we are done…”

“Yes,” Elyan said, “for now.”

They followed Mary out. Gwen went to prepare William a plate.

Lance had arrived with his fiancée Elena and they were talking to Merlin. Arthur went over to them and nodded hello.

Arthur pulled Merlin aside. “I need a favor, Merlin.”

“A certain kind of test,” Merlin grinned.

“Yes,” Arthur looked at him. “How did you know?”

“She asked about you a lot and he has your smile.” Merlin told him. “We’ll do it in the morning and I’ll put a rush on it.”

Thanks Merlin. Arthur slapped his shoulder. Arthur went to sit with Gwen and William.

Merlin rubbed his shoulder and grinned.

Lance looked at Merlin. “What was all that?”

“Arthur needed a favor.” Merlin said simply.


	4. Confirmation and Affirmation

**Confirmation and Affirmation**

“This won’t hurt him will it?” Arthur looks at William sitting on the floor of Merlin’s office.

“No, it’s just a soft swab on the inside of his mouth.” Merlin smiled. “Want to go first?”

“Yes,” Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded.

Gwen picked up William and held him as Arthur was swabbed. “You’re next William. Can you be brave too?” Gwen smiled at her boy.

William smiled and nodded.

“Open up wide William. It will tickle a little.” Merlin carefully swabbed the boy’s cheek. “There all done. I will have a rush put on it. Should I have two copies with official seal?”

“Better make it three.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and carried the swabs to be tested down to the lab.

Arthur looked at William and Gwen. “Is it possible for the three of us to have some time together? I feel like I’m playing catch up.”

“I have to work so I usually take him to the nursery for staff. You can stay there as long as you like. I will tell them you have my permission.”

“No, I want the three of us to have some time. What about after you finish work? When will that be?”

“Seven and I take him home and put him to bed. I don’t work tomorrow why don’t you come tonight and help with bed time then we can get an early start of it tomorrow. I’ll make up the sofa.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur chuckled. “Last time you made up the sofa …”

Gwen blushed. “Yes, I am aware of that. Why don’t you walk us down to the nursery so you know where it is if you want to visit? That way I can introduce you to the staff.”

“Introduce me as what?” Arthur opened the door for her as they walked down the hall. William looked at Arthur and leaned towards him and held out his arms. “Would you like me to carry you?” William nodded and Arthur took him into his arms.

Gwen sighed glad to hand him to Arthur. William was getting heavy now that he was older. She was glad he was taken with Arthur. “We will tell them the truth that you are his father. You said you believed me.”

“Look at him,” Arthur said. “He looks just like me at this age, except for the curls.” William grinned up at him and Arthur grinned back

“I’ll put you on his contact list while we are there. If I can’t pick him up for some reason then they will call you to come get him.”

“They will take your word. They won’t need proof?” Arthur asked.

“As you said all they have to do is look at the two of you.”

They turned the corner and they were there. Gwen introduced Arthur as William’s father. Gwen talked to one of the women and they got William’s file out and changed his information. Arthur waved goodbye to William as he headed off to play with one of his friends. The attendants stared as Arthur and Gwen left together both heading in different directions to go to work.  
~x~  
The test came back in record time. Merlin always flirted a little when he needed a test done quickly. One of the lab techs had a crush on him.

He brought the results to Gwen. “Here three copies,” Merlin grinned at her.

Gwen looked at the test and nodded.

“You knew it would say he is the father, so why did you have to look?” Merlin was amused.

“To make sure it was real and in black and white,” Gwen explained.

“Arthur is already attached to William.” Merlin smiled.

“They are so alike when they are together. Arthur has been staying on my sofa. He is actually enjoying being a father. He is going to take him to see his father today.”

“Ah, yes the Duke,” Merlin looked amused.

“What is it?” Gwen looked at his face.

“The Duke doesn’t like the fact that Arthur went into the service or that he associates with commoners. He wants Arthur to marry a Lady of the Court and make heirs.”

“Well he has an heir already and if Arthur wants to marry I’m sure we can make suitable arrangements.” Gwen put the results in her bag.

“Gwen, you are the mother of his son that makes you first on the ‘marry her’ list.” Merlin laughed.

“Please, Merlin that just means we were intimate and careless.” Gwen frowned. “I’m sure he will find a suitable wife in time.”

“I think he already has,” Merlin teased. “I’ll see you later.” Merlin went off to do rounds.  
~x~  
Arthur dressed William in a jacket and matching pants. They went to see the Duke in his office at the House of Lords. William held Arthur’s hand tightly as they walked through the building. The place reeked of good alcohol and cigars. Arthur knocked on the door and heard a voice call out “Enter.”

Arthur walked in with William and looked at the man in the chair fondly. “Hello Father, I have someone here who wants to meet you.”

Uther Pendragon looked up at his son and the small boy holding his hand and looked confused. “Who is he?”

“Your grandson,” Arthur said. “His name is William.”

“Who is his mother?” Uther stood and went to look at him.

“Her name is Gwen. She is very sweet and an excellent mother.” Arthur watched his father look his son over.

“Is there proof?”

“Yes,” Arthur looked confused. “What does that mean?”

“Pay the girl off and be done with it.” Uther returned to his seat.

William looked up at Arthur and started to whimper. Arthur took him up in his arms. “I don’t understand Father.”

“You will marry a proper lady and her children will you heirs not some commoner that you had an accident with.” Uther looked at Arthur holding the boy who looked so much like him. “Pay off the girl and move on.”

“No, I am going to acknowledge him as my heir and there is nothing you can do.” Arthur was hurt and angry that his father showed no interest in his son. “Come on William, we are going now. Good bye father. Say good bye to your grandfather.”

William said goodbye softly.

Arthur carried his son out of the office.

Uther looked up and sighed. He felt bad for being so harsh but Arthur needed to find the right kind of wife and have the right kind of heirs. Uther went back to his paperwork.  
~x~   
Arthur and Gwen got the paperwork done to make William officially ‘William Arthur Pendragon’ and Arthur recorded William as his official heir.

When Uther started to receive congratulations on his grandson, he was livid and called Arthur. Arthur hung up on him and refused his calls.

Gwen picked up Arthur’s phone when it rang, Uther was on the caller and Arthur shook his head when she told him. Gwen answered the call and said ‘Hello.’ Uther started to call her names and yell. Gwen hung up the phone and never answered again.   
~x~  
“Gwen, as much as I like to sleep on your sofa, I think we should find a house. Somewhere with a garden would be nice. William needs a place to run about and play football and things.” Arthur said as Gwen sat a basket of clean wash on the sofa.

“Houses are expensive.” Gwen looked up from the wash she was folding standing by the sofa. “How do I afford a house when I can barely pay rent?”

“You are not alone anymore. We would do it together. We should look for a three bedroom house with a nice garden.”

“Three bedrooms?” Gwen was confused.

“Yes three, one for each of us. I mean if that’s alright with you.”

“Yes its fine,” Gwen smiled. “I think it would be good for William to have his father in his life. He does like to have his father tuck him in at bedtime. You two also like watching telly together. There is something so funny about you two sitting on the sofa in pajamas, laughing.”

“I’m glad we amuse you.” Arthur laughed.

“William is very attached to you. I don’t want him to lose you because we can’t get along.” Gwen said flatly.

“We get along fine, don’t we?” now Arthur was confused.

“Yes, but I think that staying on my sofa is tedious and we haven’t made anything official. Custody arrangements have not been settled. Gwen stopped folding and looked at him.

“He will have his title. We have changed his birth certificate and name. If you’re worried that I would take him from you, know that I will never be so cruel to either of you.” Arthur assured her.

“It’s just that we are not married.” Gwen put the full basket of wash on the floor and sat down.

“Do you think we should marry?” Arthur looked at her. He was not against the idea, but was she?

“I don’t think that we should marry just for William’s sake.” Gwen looked down at her hands on her lap.

Arthur smiled. “Your right but am I that horrible that you wouldn’t ever consider marriage with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Gwen looked up and saw his smile. “I think that there may a possibility, some day, but not right now.”

“Thank you for leaving the door open for the future.” Arthur took her hands. “I want you to be happy, you and William need to be happy. I should have kept in contact with you that way you would have never had to struggle. I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s not your fault I should have tried to find you to tell you about your son. It wasn’t fair to you or to William. I denied him his father and I hope he will forgive me some day.” Fear and sadness mixed in Gwen’s eyes.

“He will and I will see to it.” Arthur reassured her. “I don’t have any animosity towards you. I understand what happened and I will make sure that he does when he is old enough. I actually thought about you often when I was away.” He admitted.

“Really, why would you think of me?” Gwen looked surprised.

“I felt a connection to you I can’t explain. It lingered long after we had been together. Thinking about it now I may have sensed William or your need to find me. I came back to England to settle down, get married and start a family. I never realized that I would come back to England and find a family waiting for me.”

“Family is what I want William to have. I am glad you see it that way.” Gwen smiled and squeezed his hands. She stood and picked up the basket. “Why don’t you order some take away? I still have a lot of cleaning to do.”

“Maybe we should have a house and a maid.” Arthur joked.

“A maid is not necessary, Arthur.” Gwen laughed. “I do think we should get a larger place. You shouldn’t have to sleep on the sofa.”

“I don’t mind really as long as I get to spend time with both of you.” Arthur grinned up at her.

“You are very silly you know. Where are we going to look for a house?”

“There were a few near Percival and Mary’s place. Do you like that area?”

“Yes I do, but that is not a neighborhood that a Lord would live in.”

“I never use my title. I hope that we just live like normal people. I will call the agent to get a list of places then we can go check out.” Arthur said enthusiastically.

“That sounds good I have a day off coming.” Gwen liked the idea of a house in a nice neighborhood with a garden. The idea of sharing it with Arthur excited her in a very strange way.

“Good, we will do it then. I’ll make the call. Gwen, I couldn’t ask for a better family. I want to thank you again for my son.”

“No need to thank me, I wanted him and it was worth it all.” Gwen headed for the bedroom to put away the wash.

Arthur watched as she disappeared into the other room. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed. He had never felt so content in his life.

In the bedroom, Gwen stood before the open drawer with wash in her hand and smiled a secret smile. He talked of marriage, she thought. She looked over at the shelf at the toy Knight. “My Knight in Shining Armor sleeps on my sofa.” she chuckled.


	5. Changes

**Changes**

They found a house two blocks from Percival and Mary. It had three large bedrooms and a small den off the lounge. The garden was a little larger than they expected but William loved it. Arthur promised to teach him football and a tree house when he was a little older of course. Gwen thought he should it be a few more years before that was built.

The unpacking was in progress so Mary invited William to stay the weekend with Charles at their house. Arthur and Gwen were all alone as they unpacked the boxes.   
“Gwen, what is this doing in one of your boxes?” Arthur held up the toy knight she had bought years ago.  
“Um … it’s mine. I bought it before I met you. Actually I bought it the afternoon before I met you. It was an impulse thing. I was thinking about fairytales and how they never really come true.”

“Wishing for a Knight in Shining Armor?” Arthur teased.

“Yes I was.” Gwen blushed and moved the empty box out to the hall and started on another.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” Arthur said seeing her blush. “I’m just surprised that you would even dream of such things. You are so … sensible.”

Gwen frowned at him. “Sensible? Really Arthur that’s like saying I’m boring.”

“Sensible is good Gwen, especially in a mother. I just never thought you daydreamed about Prince Charming and White Knights.” Arthur looked at her and shook his head.

“All girls do,” Gwen shrugged. “We are told that they are out there and we should wait patiently for them to appear.”

“Has one appeared?”

“Maybe,” Gwen teased.

“It was Lance wasn’t it?”

“No he wasn’t a prince of a knight. He was a … never mind.” Gwen shook her head.

“Then who was the bloke that was your knight or prince?” Arthur looked confused.

“Arthur, it is you, silly.” Gwen threw a sock at him. “You came to my rescue just when I needed you.”

“I also was the reason you needed rescuing. My son put you in a hard situation financially.”

“Before that, on the night we met, I needed a rescue from what I had been through. I needed someone to show me I wasn’t undesirable or boring.”

“Oh … Gwen … I still find you desirable.” Arthur said tentatively.

“I know I’ve seen you looking at my bum.” Gwen giggled.

“I’m being serious here.” Arthur looked at her and took her hand.

Gwen looked at him and was a little confused. Was he saying he wanted her, desired her? “Arthur, we are here living together because of William. I don’t expect you to have feelings for me.”

“But Gwen, I do,” Arthur pulled her over to him. “I know you said we shouldn’t marry now but you also said that it was still a possibility. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of all my children and I mean that. I just don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not,” Gwen shook her head. “I’m just not ready. We need to be able to trust each other and know each other better than we do. I didn’t know you even wanted more children.”

Arthur nodded and pulled her even closer. He kissed her lightly at first then when he felt Gwen respond he kissed her more passionately. They parted breathless.

Gwen stood and held her hand out to Arthur and led him to her bed. They made love between the piles of pillows and blankets on the bed. They fell asleep naked and sated.  
~x~  
The next morning they made love again before getting up to finish the unpacking. William would be back that afternoon and they wanted everything ready.

Gwen felt that same warm feeling she had felt when they had made love the first time. She thought that Arthur would probably be spending more than a few nights in her room.

Arthur smiled as he checked out her bum as she was loading the dishwasher. This is my wife even if it isn’t legal yet, he thought.

Gwen made a pass through the house to make sure everything was finished before she and Arthur went to get William. They decided to walk.

Mary greeted them at the door and called to the boys to come in from the garden.

Arthur went to talk to Percival. Mary took one look at Gwen and said, “You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

Gwen blushed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, you are glowing.” Mary winked at her. “It’s only natural. He is William’s father.”

“That sounds like something Merlin would say.” Gwen laughed. “We are parents and that is all.”

“What are you saying that there is no hope at all?”

“Oh Mary, there is always hope.” Gwen looked into the lounge where Arthur sat with Percival. “There is actually more than just hope.” Arthur looked up at her and smiled.

“I’m pleased for you Gwen.” Mary smiled as the boys came running in.

“Mummy, can we stay for dinner?” William asked as he grabbed her hand.

“William! That was not proper.” Gwen scolded him

“Nonsense Gwen, I was going to ask you any way. It’s just spaghetti but I wish you would stay.” Mary turned to the men. “Percy, you and Arthur come get the boys washed up for supper.”

Percival and Arthur came and took the boys to wash their hands and faces.

Mary winked at Gwen again as they entered the dining room. “Husbands are handy things when you need to get things done. They are also handy in other fun ways.” Mary giggled as Gwen blushed.

Arthur walked in with William and saw Gwen’s blush. “Do I want to ask?”

“We’ve been caught.” Gwen helped William sit and sat next to him.

“At what?” Arthur looked confused. Gwen gave him a look and he knew instantly. “Oh that. Well it was bound to happen you know. She loads the dishwasher all the time and she does it when I’m standing there and I can’t help but look at …” Gwen kicked him in the shin. Arthur winced and then laughed.

Percival looked up from his plate. “Mary makes me load the bloody thing.” Arthur and Gwen burst out laughing. Percival and the boys looked confused but Mary giggled and blushed.   
~x~  
Gwen was right. Arthur spent many nights in her room after William had gone to bed. Sometimes he would come in on them in the morning while they were still asleep and ask if someone had had a bad dream. They usually just said yes and let it go.

One morning at work Gwen felt dizzy and a little nauseous. She went to see Merlin for a pregnancy test.

“Merlin, I think I’m pregnant,” Gwen said as she sat down in his office.

“You’re kidding!” Merlin grinned. “Who is the father?”

“Merlin, who do you think it is?” Gwen tiled her head and gave him a look.

“Oh right, its Arthur’s again.” Merlin grinned even bigger. “Let me get the test started. So, you going to marry him this time?”

“Sorry what?” Gwen looked up surprised.

“Are you going to marry Arthur?” Merlin said still grinning.

“Well I don’t know. We will have to talk about it. I don’t know it I am pregnant or just coming down with something.”

“I’m assuming you and Arthur are intimate then.” Merlin thinking he may win the pool on how long it will take Arthur to marry Gwen.

“Yes we are or I wouldn’t need the bloody test.” Gwen sighed in frustration. “I can’t believe I let this happen again. I’ve always been so responsible, until Arthur showed up that is.”

“You’re in a committed relationship Gwen. It’s not uncommon.” Merlin reassured her.

“We are two people who parent a child because we were careless and now we may have created another because we are still careless.” Gwen said dryly. “What do you mean ‘committed relationship’?”

“It’s just that Arthur told one of the men from the consulting firm that you were his wife.” Merlin explained.

“He said I was his wife? Why would he do that?” Gwen looked confused.

“Because he thinks of you as his wife, that is what he told him, that even though it wasn’t legal you were his wife. I think the bloke asked who ‘the hot brunette’ was. It was at the Christmas party.”

“Oh the creepy guy that stared at my …” Gwen laughed then jumped as Merlin inserted the needle to draw blood.

“I believe that was the bloke.” Merlin took the blood sample. “I’ll get a rush on this. You sit for a bit. I’ll be right back.” He left the office and Gwen sighed. He thinks of me as his wife, she thought, makes sense because I think of him as my … husband. She sat up and gasped.   
~x~  
Gwen was checking charts as Merlin came up later that day with a huge grin on his face. He handed her the results.

“Oh what am I going to tell Arthur,” Gwen sighed.

“Tell me about what?” Arthur came up to the desk. “I came to pick up William for dinner. What is it you need to tell me?”

Gwen handed him the report. “I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Arthur smiled. He noticed that Gwen wasn’t smiling. “Are you not pleased?”

“I think I’m just surprised.” Gwen leaned over and gave Arthur a quick kiss. “I was more surprised that you call me your wife.”

“Uh … well you are … at least to me.” Arthur stammered.

“That’s fine because you are my husband to me.” Gwen smiled at his surprised look. “I think it’s time for that wedding Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. He was speechless. Merlin laughed. He was going to win the pool after all.


	6. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**  
The ultra-sound scan showed the baby was probably conceived the first day in the new house. Arthur was excited to be able to go through the whole pregnancy with Gwen. Gwen warned him to be careful what he wished for. He had no idea what that meant.

Arthur went to the pub with Leon and Percival to toast the new baby. He told them what Gwen had said and they laughed. That worried him a lot.

Leon looked at Arthur amused. “She will be emotional and moody. Burnt toast made Katie cry.”

Percival laughed. “I killed a spider and Mary balled her eyes out.”

“Oh and then there is the angry stares when you have no clue as to what you did.” Percival laughed. “Mary beat me over the head with a shoe for something I still don’t know.”

“Katie threw dishes at me. Ok, so she still throws dishes at me.” Leon admitted sheepishly.

“Oh and never tell her you like it that she’s gaining weight.” Percival advised. “She will kill you.” Leon nodded seriously.

Arthur laid his head on the bar. “Oh Dear God, I should never have touched her again.”

Leon and Percival patted him on the back and smiled over his head.

“It will be alright Arthur. It’s only a few months until the baby is born.” Percival reassured him.

“Yeah, you just never touch her again.” Leon chuckled.

“Wait, that won’t work the hormones make them go crazy for sex. She will be on you constantly toward the middle.” Percival remembered.

“Katie was on me through the whole thing.” Leon frowned. Percival laughed at both of them.

“You two are not helping.” Merlin waved for ale as he sat down at the bar.

“You’re a doctor Merlin. What did she mean?” Arthur looked at him.

“She will be moody and hormonal but she loves you and you love her and it will all be over before you know it.” Merlin patted him on the shoulder.

Arthur looked at him. “That didn’t help either Merlin.”

“That’s because there is no help for you.” Elyan came up behind them. “She was a wailing mess with William. I bet she’s going to just as bad this time. You deserve it you know. I can’t believe you got her pregnant again.”

“I really wasn’t trying to you know. It just kind of happened.” Arthur tried to defend himself.

“I bet.” Elyan scoffed. “You just couldn’t wait to seduce my sister again.”

“Um … actually she started it.” Arthur pulled a face. “She started it when we made William too.”

“What?!” Elyan said.

“I’m just saying I wasn’t alone in either of the children’s beginnings.” Arthur tried to backpedal.`

Percival grabbed Elyan before he could punch out Arthur.

“Elyan, I meant no disrespect. Gwen is everything to me. I just want to be supportive through this pregnancy. I just want to be a good husband and father.”

“What do you mean good husband?” Elyan shrugged off Percival.

“We were married the day the test results came back. It was a civil marriage. I told her she should call you but she said you would just be angry.” Arthur told him. He held up his hand showing him his wedding band.

“Took you long enough to make an honest woman of my sister. You should have married her the moment you got the paternity results for William.” Elyan looked at Arthur hard.

“She wasn’t ready then or I would have.” Arthur stood to face his brother in law. “I wanted to but I couldn’t force the issue of she would have shut me out.”

Elyan looks at him hard. “She deserves the best of everything.”

“Gwen will have it. I will make sure she and our children have everything they deserve.” Arthur holds out his hand. “You have my solemn word.”

Elyan takes his hand and they shake.  
~x~  
Compared to her pregnancy with William the second one was a breeze. Gwen wasn’t as moody or emotional this time. She believed it had something to do with the fact that Arthur was with her this time.

Arthur was still treaded lightly around her at times. He was still fearful for what the men had said at the pub the night they went to toast the new baby.

The sleeping arrangements had changed after the quick wedding. The room that had been Arthur’s was now decorated as a nursery.

William had to be sat down and all of this had to be explained to him. He was curious but he seemed to take it all in stride. Well that was what it looked like at least.

The day his new baby sister came home there were a lot of surprises in store for everyone. William took one look at her and asked if she could be exchanged for a puppy. Gwen scolded him and Arthur laughed.

Arthur had had that same reaction when his own sister, Morgana was born. He told Gwen this and she looked at him like he was mental. He had never mentioned a sister before. He explained that they were estranged because she had taken their father’s side on William.

Gwen was wondering if William would ever get to meet his aunt or that the new baby would get to meet any of Arthur’s family.  
~x~  
They were all in the lounge when the door bell sounded. Arthur went to answer the door and was surprised to see his father and sister standing there.

“Uh … come in.” Arthur moves quickly out of the way. “Gwen, we have company.” He gestures for them to follow him into the lounge.

“Who is it?” Gwen asked with her back to the door as she was putting the baby down in the bassinet. She turned and looked at the two well dressed people standing next to Arthur.

“Gwen, this is my sister, Morgana and my father, Uther.” Arthur looked at William. “Do you remember your grandfather, William?”

William nodded and went to stand in front of Uther. “Hi, are you still mad? Daddy says you are mad at him that’s why you don’t come see me and Mummy. I have a new sister. Her name is Lynnie. Want to see her?” He grabbed Uther’s hand and pulled him to the bassinet then he looked at his aunt. “You come too.”

Uther was too stunned to resist. He looked into the bassinet at the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping peacefully. “She’s beautiful.”

Morgana looked at the baby and hugged a stunned Gwen. “We came to see the baby and to say we are sorry for the way we acted. It’s obvious that Arthur is very happy with you and the children. Isn’t that right Father?

“Yes it is. Your sister reminded me that love is more powerful than anything. I remember that your mother wasn’t accepted at first by my family and it put a strain on our marriage. I don’t want that for you, Arthur.”

“Thank you Father. I hope we can eventually get past all this and be a family again.” Arthur held his hand out to Gwen who took it and squeezed it reassuringly.

Morgana hugged her brother. “We just want what is best for you Arthur. We just have a poor way of showing it.”

“I was just about to make tea. Would you like some?” Gwen smiled.

“Yes, thank you.” Uther smiled at her.

Gwen nodded and headed for the kitchen. Morgana followed her.

“Gwen, I know we’ve just met but I hope we can be friends.” Morgana smiled.

“We are family. It’s very important to us. I hope you will come by sometimes the children need to get to know you and their grandfather.”

“I’ll come often. Father is a bit of a traditionalist. He still believes in class boundaries. I don’t. Hell, even the Prince married a commoner.” Morgana smiled.

“Yes, that was an affair. I don’t think I would have liked a wedding like that. We were married in a civil ceremony. William was our ring bearer. When the magistrate said to join hands he took our hands so that we were in a circle. I think he thought that it wouldn’t be official if he didn’t do that.” She laughed.

“So the baby was conceived soon after?”

“No, we just received word that I was pregnant that morning and it seemed that we should make it all legal this time.”

“Oh,” Morgana nodded. “Is William from another relationship?”

“No, he’s Arthur’s son. We had a paternity test done. My brother was in the service with him, in his unit. We met at a party for Merlin, another from the unit.”

“I know Merlin. He and I have a little history. I wasn’t nearly as brave as Arthur or I would have pursued it.” Morgana looked away sadly.

“You know it isn’t too late. Merlin just broke up with his girlfriend of five years. I’m sure he would be pleased to hear from you.”

“I may do that. Did Freya dump him?”

“No, they were fighting a lot and it was a mutual decision.” Gwen sat the tea things on the tray and went to pour the hot water. “I never really thought they were a solid match. She didn’t seem very supportive. Merlin is a doctor now. It takes him out at all hours.”

“I’m glad. I know he wanted that badly.” Morgan said with a wistful look. “Do you need help?”

“Um could you bring the biscuits?” Gwen smiled.

“Sure,” Morgana smiled back.

They walked into the lounge where Uther was holding the baby. Arthur and William were looking on.

“I see you couldn’t resist Father.” Morgana said as she sat by him.

“She is so much like Ygraine.” He looked up at Gwen. “That was their mother. The dark curls are your mark on her but she looks like her grandmother.”

“That’s what Arthur said when she was born.” Gwen smiled.

“Who do I look like?” William piped up.

“You look just like your father.” Morgana smiled at him. William grinned and offered her a biscuit. “Thank you, William.”

“You’re welcome, Aunt ‘Gana.” William gave her a hug.

The door bell rang again Gwen went to answer it and found Elyan and Cassie and little Caryn there. “Come in and I’ll get more cups.”

Elyan and Cassie came into the lounge and looked surprised to see new faces.

“Father, Morgana this is Gwen’s brother Elyan and his wife Cassie and their daughter Caryn.” Arthur introduced them all.

Gwen came back with more cups and smiled at everyone. “It looks like we will have a full house for supper.”

“We don’t want you to go to any trouble.” Morgana said.

“Oh, it is no trouble because you are all family.” Gwen sat on Arthur’s knee and he gave her a squeeze.

This was the happy ending she always wanted: Family all together and her Knight in Shining Armor by her side.

Their fairytale was finally complete.


End file.
